Smoke Gets in Your Eyes
by caseymac42
Summary: A special anniversary turns tragic.


Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

Author's Notes: The story "A Friend Lost" is the basis for part of this story and similarities are used with the author's permission.

Entering the locker room, Roy was in a good mood…today was his and Johnny's fifth anniversary as partners in the paramedic program.

Walking over to his locker, he was surprised not to see Johnny in the room.

"Marco, you seen Johnny? I know he's here, his Rover's out back."

"I just got here myself, Roy. He's probably out in the squad room. By the way, congratulations."

Realizing that Marco was aware of the significance of the day, Roy smiled. "Thanks Marco…I didn't think anyone else remembered."

Marco smiled in return of his friend. "Are you kidding? Five years is a long time, Roy. I gotta say, I really admire the two of you…you guys do make a great team."

"We do…don't we," Roy responded smiling.

"Don't get a swelled head." After finishing getting dressed and closing his locker, Marco playfully slapped Roy on the back. "See you at roll call, Roy."

After Marco left the room, Roy looked at the top shelf of his locker. Sitting on the shelf was a small gift-wrapped box and card. He closed his locker and made his way out to join the rest of his crew-mates.

Smiling at the sight of his partner lounging on the couch, Roy greeted him. "Good morning, partner."

"Mornin' Roy." replied Johnny with a smile of his own.

Walking into the squad room, Hank noted that his crew was all there.  
"Well, everyone's here…we might as well get this show on the road."

After roll call, Hank read the morning's announcements and handed out the chore assignments, before clapping his hands.

"And last but not certainly not least, I'd like to congratulate Roy and John on celebrating their fifth year as partners, today. I may only have been here for four out of the five years that the two of you have been partners, but it gives me great satisfaction to see how the two of you have grown into one of the best paramedic teams in the county. I am awfully proud to be your Captain."

The two paramedics grinned embarrassingly. "Thanks, Cap."

"I mean it, Roy."

Johnny added, "Well, it sure means a lot coming from you…thanks."

"I mean every word of it, John."

Interrupting the mood, Chet chimed in with his own thoughts.

"Hey Cap…what about the rest of us? You know, it ISN'T right to play favorites."

"Jealous, Chet?" Johnny asked is his nemesis.

"Not jealous, Gage…but what's fair is fair. The rest of us have been together for five years, too…where's our pat on the back?"

"Kelly, you twit…I was getting to that. I would also like to add…that over the last four years…in the time that I have taken over as Captain on 51's A-shift…the six of us have become a family…something that I am most proud of. What we have at 51's is special, and makes me glad to be a part of it."

Before anything else could be said, the alarm sounded.

"Station 51, car over embankment, Harbor Hill Road, near mile marker 15…time out 0845."

Hank got on the radio. "Station 51 responding, KMG365."

Arriving on scene they were met by Vince Howard.

"What do we have, Vince?" Hank asked the officer.

"A speeder…I was tailing him, trying to pull him over. He lost control and broke through the guardrails. He was going about 80-85 miles per hour. I checked him out…he's conscious."

"Okay. Roy…John, you guys wanna go check him out…let us know what additional equipment you'll need."

"Okay, Cap." Roy replied with a nod, as he and Johnny pulled out the bio-phone, drug and trauma box.

The two paramedics made their way down to the vehicle, a blue sedan.

Roy arrived to their victim first.

"Hey there…what's your name?"

"Larry…Larry McWilliams. Get me outta here." It was obvious that their victim was getting a bit agitated.

"We will…relax."

"No…get me outta here…NOW!"

Johnny observed the man for a moment…he appeared to be a rather well built individual. "Take it easy…we'll get you out. We have to check you out first…see if you have any injuries. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My pride." The man answered somewhat irritably.

"Besides that?"

"My…my head…and my back…and maybe my ribs."

Unsure of whether or not they would need a crow bar to open the door, Roy tried to open it, pulling it so that it would open.

"The door's fine, Johnny. We'll need the stokes, backboard, and a c-collar. I'll start getting some vitals."

Johnny nodded his head. "Okay."

Making his way back up to the top of the embankment, Johnny spoke to Captain Stanley, giving him a quick assessment of what they had down at the bottom of the embankment.

"Chet, Marco…you go down with him."

After Roy took Larry's vitals, he contacted Rampart and got his treatment orders.

"The doctor wants me to start an IV on you, Larry. I want you to relax…we'll have you out of here in a few minutes."

Once they had Larry collared and on a backboard, they placed him in the stokes, and smoothly brought him up to the road, where he was readied for transport.

After he helped Roy put the equipment into the ambulance, Johnny started to close the doors. "Meet you at Rampart, Pally."

"I'll be waiting, Junior," Roy answered grinning.

As Johnny climbed into the squad, he waved at Hank. "That's it, Cap…we'll see you in a bit."

At Rampart, when Johnny made his way to the ER, he spotted Roy talking to Dixie at the base station.

"Hi there, Johnny." Greeted the head nurse warmly.

"Hey Dix." Johnny responded to Dixie's smile with one of his own.

Seeing Dixie talking to Roy and Johnny, Dr. Brackett approached the group. "Hey fellas…if I'm not mistaken today is one special day for the two of you…five years as partners…the best team in the county. But, since I'm not supposed to play favorites…you didn't really hear me say that."

"Thanks, Doc. How'd you know?" Roy asked curiously.

Brackett merely winked at the two paramedics. "Well, Roy…some things just stay with you. So…you got any big plans on how to celebrate?"

Johnny let out a chuckle. "Having Roy as my partner is celebration enough. Hey, I gotta make a quick phone call…I'll be right back, Roy."

The three of them watched as Johnny walked away.

"Next to you, Roy…the best paramedic around. You got lucky, you know that?" The doctor commented with a slight nod in Johnny's direction.

"Believe me, I know. He's also the best friend I ever had."

"What was that, Roy?" Kel asked.

Realizing that he verbalized his thoughts without meaning to, Roy became embarrassed. "Uh…nothing."

Johnny returned a few minutes later smiling. "All set. We should get going, Roy. See you guys later."

Dixie smiled and nodded her head. "Bye fellas."

Back at the squad, Roy got on the radio. "Squad 51 available."

When the paramedics got in the squad, Johnny reached under the seat and pulled out a small transistor radio.

Roy looked curiously at his partner. "What the heck is that?"

"A radio, Roy."

"I…I can see that. What is it doing here?"

"There's a new station that I want you to listen to…it's an oldies station."

"An oldies station…are you trying to tell me something, Johnny?" Roy asked with a sigh.

"Shhh…listen." Johnny turned on the little radio.

The disc jockey's voice could be heard. "We have a dedication here. It goes out to Pally, from Junior…Happy fifth anniversary. This is for you Pally…wherever you are."

The song that played on the radio was The Platters' "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes."

After the song was over, Roy let out a chuckle. "That was real cute, Johnny…thanks. Happy fifth, partner."

"Well, that was half your present. You'll have to wait for the second half."

As Roy started the squad and pulled out, he looked over at Johnny. "Does that phone call have something to do with this?"

"Well…the DJ is a friend of mine…and he owed me."

Again the radio went off. "Station 51, man down, 1805 Laurel Boulevard…cross street Mayweather…time out 1010."

Johnny got on the radio. "10-4, Squad 51 responding."

Arriving on scene, they had arrived before the Engine. The building before them was an old wooden abandoned house. Met by Officer Scott, the two paramedics were getting briefed on the situation.

"What's going on Scotty?" The junior medic asked.

"Well, Johnny…this is Jimmy. He says that he and his buddy Calvin were in one of the rooms drinking when Calvin passed out."

Roy looked skeptically at Jimmy. "Were you guys JUST drinking?"

"Okay, maybe a little bit of marijuana." Jimmy offered.

"What else?" Roy continued to ask.

"*I* wasn't doing anything else. Calvin took a few downers. This never happened before. He…he usually just kind of mellows out…but he never passed out before."

A few minutes later, the Engine arrived, and Captain Stanley came over to the four men.

"What do we have?"

Roy told him what the situation was. "We really don't need you guys, Cap…we can handle it."

"We'll stick around out here…just to make sure everything is okay." Hank answered knowingly. It had been his experience in the past that the seemingly simple calls were not always as cut and dried as they seemed.

"I'll go with you guys," the officer offered.

Directing his comment at the police officer, Jimmy spoke up. "Don't let Calvin see you…he hates cops…I mean he REALLY hates cops."

"He's unconscious…I very much doubt he'll notice me or care."

"Suit yourself…but don't say I didn't warn you guys." Jimmy replied shaking his head.

The two paramedics gathered their equipment and headed into the building, followed by Officer Scott.

Nearing the room that Calvin was in, Roy turned around to the officer. "You wait out here…we'll call you if we need assistance."

"Okay...but be careful, fellas."

Just as the two paramedics approached Calvin, he started to wake up.

"What's going on?" asked a drowsy Calvin.

Johnny was the closest one to Calvin and tried to keep him calm. Holding up his hands, he slowly approached the younger man.

"Take it easy…we're here to help you. You passed out and we just want to check you out, okay?"

"No funny business."

"No funny business…just relax. My name's Johnny and this is my partner Roy."

While Johnny started to take Calvin's vitals, Roy got on the bio-phone to Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51…how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," responded the voice of Dr. Brackett.

"Rampart, we have a male, age 24…"

Calvin started to get agitated which set off an unfortunate chain of events.

Sensing danger, Officer Scott came to the doorway. Seeing the cop, Calvin became even more agitated…even violent. He took his right elbow and connected sharply with Johnny's head, knocking him into the nearby brick wall…hard. After the paramedic fell unconscious to the floor, Calvin gave him a swift kick to the ribs.

Roy and Scotty stood still. Calvin then got an empty beer bottle and threw it at Johnny, hitting him on the forehead with it, and giving him a big gash. He then grabbed a big lead pipe that he had lying near him, and was about to smash Johnny with it, but was stopped when the police officer shot him.

Hearing the gunshot, Hank and the others came running in, unsure of what they'd find once they arrived inside.

Surveying the scene…a bloody victim and an unconscious junior paramedic, Hank knew that they had a serious situation on their hands.

After calling for an additional Squad and more police, Hank wanted to know what had happened. When Scotty told him how the scene unfolded, it sent chills down his spine.

Roy right away, kneeled down to check on his partner. "Johnny, can you hear me? Wake up, Junior."

"Roy, what about this guy?" Hank asked, nodding towards Calvin.

Roy was temporarily annoyed that his Captain would even think about putting their victim's life ahead of Johnny's, but he did realize that at the moment, their victim WAS in fact in more serious condition than Johnny was.

"I know you're concerned about Johnny…we'll check him out…you check out the other guy."

While Chet and Marco set about checking on Johnny, Hank got on the bio-phone to Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51."

Hearing Hank's voice on the phone, Kel became concerned when it wasn't either of the paramedics who had re-established contact.

"What happened, 51? We heard a gunshot."

"We have a shooting victim and a Code I. Stand by for additional information."

"Standing by, 51."

By the time Roy had Calvin's vitals, the second squad had arrived…Brice and Bellingham.

"You guys take over." Roy told Brice about Calvin's vitals and about the gunshot to his stomach.

He then went over to where Chet and Marco were looking over Johnny. They had a pressure bandage on Johnny's forehead, covering up the big gash.

"How is he, Chet?" Roy asked with concern.

"He's really out, Roy."

After taking Johnny's vitals, Roy got on the phone to Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51 with information on the Code I. Also, be advised that Squad 39 is taking over the treatment for the shooting victim."

"Okay, 51."

Back at Rampart, they were able to surmise that since Roy was the one who was talking on the phone, and it was Captain Stanley who had made the initial contact after the shooting, that Johnny was the Code I. They waited anxiously to hear his vitals.

Another ambulance had been called, and while Calvin had been readied for transport, Roy gave Rampart Johnny's vitals, and was carrying out his treatment orders.

Hank had called dispatch and had his paramedics taken out of service.

While waiting for the second ambulance to arrive, Roy tried to coax his partner out of unconsciousness.

"Johnny…wake up…no more sleeping on the job."

Despite his efforts, Johnny never stirred.

At Rampart, Dr. Brackett met Johnny's ambulance.

"Has he regained consciousness, Roy?"

"No." There was no hiding the worry and concern that was so evident both in his voice and on his face.

As Johnny's stretcher was wheeled to the treatment room, Roy's concern grew. Seeing the worry in the paramedic's face, Dixie took his arm.

"Roy…come on, let's go to the lounge and get a cup of coffee. Right now, all we can do is wait…Dr. Brackett will take good care of Johnny."

"Dix…"

"Roy…there's nothing you can do right now. Kel will come out and talk to you as soon as he can. Your friends are probably waiting for you."

When they entered the lounge, they were met by the concerned faces of the other four men.

"How is he?" asked an anxious Captain Stanley.

Dixie nodded her head. "They're examining him now…it shouldn't be too long."

"How…how did this happen, Roy? I don't understand."

Roy softly told his captain and the other men about how the events unfolded. "It happened so fast, Cap. If Scotty hadn't been such a good shot…Johnny would've been dead already, and I might not be here, either. One minute everything was fine and then…"

An hour and a half later, Dr. Brackett came in with the news of how the paramedic was doing. Everyone got up at the sound of the opening door.

The first one to speak was Roy. "How…how is he?"

"He's one very lucky young man...he's gonna be fine. He does have a serious concussion and a small bleed in his brain, but I've given him medication for that…the medication should take care of it. He has a couple cracked ribs and an ugly gash on his forehead…he'll be quite sore for a while."

The anxiousness on Roy's face was matched by Chet's. "So he's gonna be okay, Doc?"

"In a few days. He's gonna be a patient here for a while, though."

"Is he conscious?" The senior medic asked anxiously.

"Yes…and he's been asking for you, Roy. You can go in while he gets his stitches. The rest of you can see him a little later."

Hank shook Kel's hand. "Thank you, Dr. Brackett."

"I didn't do anything…Johnny did…with an assist from the big firefighter in the sky. I'll let the rest of you know when you can see him."

The rest of the crew watched as Roy followed the doctor out of the room.

Entering the treatment room quietly, Roy took in Johnny's appearance. He was pale, except for the blood covering his forehead, and the pain he was feeling was evident on his face. He was in a gown, had 2 IV's in his left arm, and had a nasal cannula on to help with his breathing.

Roy approached his partner with a small smile. "Hey, Junior…look at you."

Johnny was starting to get groggy as the mixture of stress, pain, and medication started to kick in. "Yeah, look at me. I feel like I went ten rounds in a boxing ring."

"I guess that answers my next question…how are you feeling?"

Before Johnny could say anything else, he was interrupted by Dr. Brackett.

"Johnny, this is Dr. Butz…he's our best plastic surgeon."

Johnny almost laughed as he didn't miss the humor in hearing the doctor's name. "Hey, Doc…you're sure you're stitching up the right area?"

Dr. Butz smiled knowingly and nodded his head.

"Okay Johnny, relax. I'm going to numb the area. You'll be able to resume your modeling career in no time." This last part was said as a shot of humor to help Johnny relax and feel more at ease...the doctor had no way of knowing that Johnny has in fact been a "model" at one time.

Johnny tried to take a deep breath, but instantly regretted it as his ribs protested the motion. "Some anniversary, huh Pally? You get a song and I get used as a battering ram."

"When you feel better, we'll celebrate properly…Joanne'll make a special dinner."

Trying to think good thoughts, Johnny quickly drifted off to sleep. Dr. Butz got to work stitching up Johnny's gash.

Looking down at Johnny and then over at Roy, Dr. Brackett smiled. "He'll be fine, Roy. He'll have one hell of a headache, but he'll come out of all this okay."

"Where's he going to stay tonight?"

"I'd like to keep him in the ER for a few more hours. As long as everything checks out okay, later…we'll move him to a room upstairs. But, Johnny is right…some anniversary."

Roy let out a big sigh. "Well, it certainly has been a memorable one. I'm just glad that today wasn't the day that my partner DIED."

Forty minutes later, Dr. Butz had completed suturing Johnny's facial wound. Admiring his handiwork, the doctor smiled. "Another masterpiece…your friend will be good as new."

The plastic surgeon shook hands with Dr. Brackett and gave Roy a pat on the back.

"I'll see you gentlemen later... keep me posted on how he's doing, Kel."

"I will…thanks, Bill."

"What do you say we let the others see Johnny for a few minutes? I'm sure it will go a long way to easing their worries, even if he is asleep."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Roy answered softly.

While Roy waited in the treatment room with a sleeping Johnny, Brackett headed to the lounge to speak with the rest of 51's crew.

Entering the lounge with a smile, Brackett immediately put the others at ease.

"You fellas can see him now…but only for a few minutes. Right now, he's asleep, but I figured it would make you all feel a little better to see for yourselves that he's okay. Treatment Room 5."

The others entered the room, and after observing the still form for a few moments, Chet voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"Boy, he's one lucky son-of-a-gun. After what that guy did to him…"

Hank cut him off before he could say anything else. "Brackett said that he's going to be fine, Chet."

Johnny's eyes started to flutter open. Despite his grogginess, Johnny fought hard to focus.

"Cap?" Johnny called out softly.

"Hey there, pal. How ya doin' ?"

"'M 'kay…how…how's Calvin?"

"Calvin?" Hank asked with surprise.

"Yeah…the…the guy who…"

"I don't know, John. Right now, we're all concentrating on how YOU'RE doing."

"So tired…can't keep my eyes open." said Johnny with a yawn.

"That's from the meds, pal. We'll let you get some sleep now."

"We just wanted to see for ourselves that you were okay." said Marco.

Despite the obvious pain and strain in his voice, Johnny tried to reassure his friends. "I'm fine, Marco. Chet…"

"Yes Johnny?"

"The…the doc who stitched me up…his name was…was Butz."

Chet smiled at his friend. "Dr. Butz? I think I'll leave that one alone, Johnny…at least until you're feeling better."

"Mike?" Johnny continued.

"What is it Johnny?"

Johnny signaled for Mike to lean down to hear him. "In my…my locker…I have a gift…for…for Roy…can you…give it to him…please?"

"You'll give it to him yourself when you get out of here." replied the engineer with a reassuring smile.

"Okay fellas…we better get going…John needs his rest…and WE need to get back in service. I hope you feel better soon, pal."

"Thanks, Cap." Came the tired response.

Johnny's eyes slid shut and he was once again asleep.

Roy followed his friends out of the room.

"Roy, we gotta back to the station. I've taken you off shift. Charlie Dwyer and Kirby McFadden will be filling in for you two. Keep in touch."

"I will…thanks, Cap."

After the rest of the crew left, Roy went to call Joanne to let her know what had happened to Johnny, after all he was a part of their family.

Returning to his partner, he was met by a panicked expression.

"I…I think I'm gonna be sick."

Acting quickly, Roy grabbed a basin off of the instrument table and put it in front of his partner.

"Take it easy Johnny…it's okay."

After vomiting several times, Johnny wearily leaned his head back on the pillow.

"Better?" Roy asked hopefully.

Johnny closed his eyes and softly responded. "No…I…I still feel really nauseous."

As if on cue, Johnny threw up again.

"I'll get a doctor. Sit tight, Junior."

Poking his head out the door, Roy scanned the hallway. Seeing Dr. Brackett, he called him over. "Doctor Brackett..."

Looking at the concern on Roy's face, the doctor became concerned himself. "What is it, Roy? Johnny?"

"Yeah…he…he's vomited a few times…he says he feels really nauseous."

"Okay. Let's see what we can do for him. With a bad head injury, it's not uncommon to have some nausea, but the excessive vomiting is a little worrisome to me."

Going into the treatment room, Brackett was stunned to see how much worse Johnny appeared to be in only the short time since he had last seen the paramedic.

"Johnny, you still with us?"

"Barely. Doc, you think…"

"Relax, Johnny…I'm going to give you a shot for the nausea…we'll see if that helps."

Preparing the needle, with the help of Roy, Johnny was carefully rolled onto his side for the administration of the injection.

"Hopefully that'll help, Johnny. Try to get some sleep."

After writing a few things in Johnny's chart, he left the room.

With his eyes drooping, Johnny let out a moan.

"Just shoot me, Roy…and put me outta my misery."

"Sorry, Junior…but you're not a horse…I'd lose my certification if I did that."

"Ha…ha."

"Just close your eyes, Johnny…try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Once again giving in to the medication and the pain…Johnny fell asleep.

As Johnny was sleeping, Roy thought back over the last five years…to the beginning of their partnership and friendship. He thought about how they met…the first time Johnny came to him to ask questions about the paramedic program, Johnny taking the class, and Roy himself asking Johnny to be his partner at 51's. He thought back to how they became such good friends, that the process was so natural…that it amazed him to think how quickly they became best friends.

Continuing to think back in time, Roy remembered all the milestones of their partnership. Their first "real" call…after the Paramedic Bill passed…the tunnel collapse, the first time they lost a victim, and the first time Roy brought Johnny home to meet Joanne and the kids.

The two of them hit it off right away. Roy was struck by Johnny's sensitivity and easy going nature. The two of them, despite being almost polar opposites in personalities, meshed well together…right from the start.

A half hour later, Dixie entered the room. Seeing Johnny sleeping, and Roy keeping vigil beside him, brought home to her just how special these two paramedics were to her.

"Roy?" Dixie called out softly.

"Hey Dix." Replied Roy, looking up.

"Why don't you go get something to eat or at least go to the lounge and get some rest…you've been in here for quite a while."

"I'm okay…thanks for the concern."

"Roy…"

Hearing Dixie's insisting tone, Roy knew that he needed to listen to her. "You'll stay with him?"

The nurse smiled. "I'll stick to him like glue. Now go on…get some rest."

Roy made his way to the lounge and sat down on the couch…soon finding himself sound asleep.

Shortly after Roy left Johnny, the paramedic woke up and promptly threw up.

"Easy, Johnny." Dixie wiped his mouth and face with a cool compress. "Hang in there, Johnny."

After watching Johnny throw up several more times, Dixie grew worried and called Dr. Brackett.

When the doctor noted the paleness of Johnny's face, and how he was panting, he made the decision to run another CT-scan.

"Where's Roy?" The doctor asked worriedly.

"Probably in the lounge. I'll go get him."

While Dixie went to get Roy, Brackett continued to examine the ailing paramedic.

"Johnny…you still with me?"

"Barely.

"You're getting quite warm. I'm going to take you for another CT-scan. There's something going on with you."

Just then Dixie returned with a very concerned Roy.

"Doc?" He asked not sure of what exactly was going on.

"We're going to take Johnny for another CT-scan. I'm afraid that maybe the medication isn't working."

"Meaning what…surgery?"

"Perhaps. I'll keep you posted. Dix, you want to start another IV…we have to keep his fluids up. I'm going to make the necessary arrangements for the scan. Johnny, I want you to relax…you're going to be just fine."

Roy looked down helplessly at his partner, it tore his heart out to see Johnny laying there looking so sick and vulnerable.

"Roy…"

"I know Johnny…you're scared…Brackett said you'll be okay…you have to believe him. I'll be right beside ya when you come back."

"Promise?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"Cross my heart, Junior."

After patting his partner on the shoulder, Roy left the room.

Shortly after Johnny was whisked away to the scan room, Dixie went to the lounge to try to reassure Roy.

"Roy."

"How is he?"

"They just took him to the scan room…we'll know soon enough what's going on."

"I can't lose him, Dix. Before…I…I was thinking back over these last five years…I didn't realize how or when he…he became so important to me. It's…it's almost like he's part of me, you know? It probably sounds weird coming from me…but…"

"No, Roy…it doesn't…and for the record…you're not going to lose him. Johnny will be fine…just like he always is."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am…that's why I'm the head nurse." Dixie replied with her usual smile.

An hour later, Dr. Brackett entered the lounge.

"Well…Johnny's on his way to surgery. The scan showed the bleeding has become more severe…as well as the swelling. Two of the best surgeons around are doing his surgery…Doctor Tracy and Dr. Lee…Johnny's in good hands. He did want me to tell you something…"

Roy waited, expecting to hear something profound or sentimental.

"He wanted you to make sure that Dr. Butz wasn't doing his brain surgery."

Roy weakly smiled. "He'll be okay?"

"Yeah…we found it in time. He'll be out of action for a while, but I don't think he'll mind the attention he'll be getting from all the nurses."

Shortly after he received the information about Johnny needing brain surgery, Roy called the station to update Captain Stanley on Johnny's condition.

"Is it serious, Roy? I mean could he…"

"I don't know, Cap…I'm trying hard not to think about that. Brackett says that the surgeons doing Johnny's surgery are among the best around...and that he should come out of all this with flying colors. I better get going…I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks for calling, Roy…I'll tell the guys."

After Hank got off the phone, the others saw the expression on his face and became concerned.

Chet as always, was the first one to ask about Johnny. "What is it, Cap? Johnny's okay, isn't he?"

"He's…he's on his way to surgery. Apparently, after we left him…his condition worsened. Roy said the bleeding in his brain wasn't getting any better."

"He's going to make it, right Cap?" Chet asked with great anxiousness.

"Well, Chet…Roy seemed pretty worried, but he also said that Brackett was confident that John would be okay…and that the surgeons doing the surgery were tops. I guess we just have to wait and see."

Chet turned to the two paramedics that were sitting in the room. "How about it, fellas?"

Charlie Dwyer and Kirby McFadden looked at Chet and shrugged their shoulders.

"Chet, Kirby and I are NOT doctors. We don't know any more than you do."

"But it's real serious, isn't it Charlie?" Chet continued.

"It's brain surgery, Chet. You heard what Captain Stanley said. Brackett said that Johnny's got a great chance and that the doctors working on him are among the best. He's also in good health, and we're all pulling for him. Does that answer your question?"

Back at Rampart, a friend of Roy's met him in the lounge.

"Roy?"

Roy looked up to see his friend standing there. "Steve."

Steve Connover was one of the first men to take the paramedic class. He and Roy had graduated the Fire Academy together, and when the opportunity presented itself, jumped at the chance to become a paramedic. He along with Roy helped to recruit other firefighters to take the class. Initially during that first class, the two of them had assumed that they'd ultimately become partners. They were both firm believers in the program, and had similar personalities…it would have been a compatible partnership. After graduating from the first class, Roy took the class a second time, while Steve moved on. They stayed in touch, but shortly after the second class had started, Steve hurt his back on a rescue and was no longer deemed fit for active duty.

Steve got into doing fire safety and prevention work, while Roy and Johnny became friends during that second paramedic class and ultimately became partners. Over the last few years, they had kept in touch, but hadn't spoken to each other in a few months.

"I heard about Johnny. How is he?" Steve asked with concern. He knew how close Roy was with his partner.

"Uh…he's…he's in surgery now. He wasn't doing too badly in the beginning, but then he started to get really sick, and…here we are. How'd you hear about it?"

"I just got back from a seminar in Sacramento. A friend of mine who's a cop and was on scene at the incident, called me. He told me about Johnny."

"If Scotty, the cop who was in the room with us, wasn't such a good shot…Johnny surely wouldn't have made it and I probably wouldn't be…well, you know. Everything started off okay…and then the guy got real agitated…Johnny took a real beating. You know what today is?"

"Wednesday?" Steve guessed, oblivious to the special day.

"Five years ago today, Johnny and I became partners. It can't become the day that I lose my best friend."

Having an idea of how Roy was feeling, Steve let his friend talk…not interrupting him or asking him any questions.

"Over the last few hours, I kept thinking back over the last five years…about the first time me and Johnny met…the runs we've been on…all that kind of stuff…about how sometimes I would look over at him and be glad that not only was he my partner, but my best friend as well…about how much my wife and kids adore him…about what he means to all the guys, and everyone here at Rampart. Right before they took him away, he got so sick, and he was so scared…all I could think of was what would I do if something happened to him."

After waiting anxiously for four hours, Roy and Steve finally received word on Johnny's condition.

Entering the room was Dr. Tracy, one of the surgeons who operated on the paramedic.

"Roy DeSoto?"

Jumping up from the couch, Roy walked over to the doctor, who was in blue scrubs and drenched with sweat.

"I'm Roy DeSoto. How's Johnny?"

"Well, he made it through surgery. It was touch and go for a while, but we were able to take care of the bleeding. He's in recovery now."

"Will he be okay?" Roy asked, his heart skipping a few beats in the process.

"We'll know more when he wakes up in the next few hours. He's going to be in ICU for a few days…there he'll be monitored very closely."

"That doesn't answer my question, Doc. I said…"

Dr. Tracy knew that Roy was extremely worried about his fallen best friend, and tried his best to be sympathetic as to how the other man was feeling.

"I know what you said, Mr. DeSoto. Truthfully, I really can't answer that right now. Your friend can wake up and be fine, or we might be waiting a little longer for the answer to that question."

"Meaning, he might NOT wake up at all."

"There is a possibility of Johnny being in a coma…it's just going to take time. Right now, there's nothing we can do but wait. I know it's been a long day for you. I suggest that you go home and get some rest. You can see your friend in the morning…around 10 AM…we should know more by then."

Roy nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, thank you Dr. Tracy. You'll keep me posted?"

The doctor smiled at Roy. "I sure will…any changes at all."

"I appreciate it." The two men shook hands and the doctor left the room.

Entering the lounge, Carol handed a bag to Roy. "Roy, here are Johnny's things…they were left in the ER." She handed Roy the bag with Johnny's uniform and an envelope with his wallet and department pins in it.

"Thanks." Roy replied softly, and with a small nod.

Going through the envelope, he reached in to look for something. Finding it, he pulled it out. "Johnny's paramedic pin…think I'll hold on to it for safe keeping. He'd be pissed if something happened to it."

"Roy…what do ya say, I take you home. I'm sure Joanne and the kids will make you feel better."

Roy shook his head. "No…I…I don't wanna go home. I couldn't bear to face them until I knew for sure that Johnny was gonna be okay…and right now…I don't."

"Well…you can stay with me for the night, if you want to."

Steve recently divorced, had the house to himself.

"You don't mind?"

"Nah…after the divorce, I find it a bit lonely in the house…I'd love the company, and I know you could use an ear…I'm all yours."

After telling Dixie that he'd be staying with Steve, the two firefighters made their way out to Steve's car.

"When we get to your house, I should call the station and tell them about Johnny's surgery."

"That would probably be a good idea."

Arriving at Steve's house, Roy called the station to give them an update on Johnny's condition. Getting off the phone, Roy was drained.

"How are the guys doing?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

"Okay, I guess…but mostly worried…like me."

"I have some things you can change into. Be right back."

Steve went upstairs to his bedroom and brought down a tee shirt, sweatshirt, and a pair of sweats.

"These should do for the night, Roy."

Taking the offered items, Roy smiled. "Thanks…for letting me stay here tonight…but mostly, just for listening."

"Hey…what are friends for? I realize I may be no John Gage…"

Roy let out a small laugh. "Thankfully, there's only ONE John Gage."

"Listen, you and Johnny are gonna be partners for a long time to come. You know, sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I hadn't gotten injured, and the two of us ended up as partners like we planned."

"We'd have done just fine. I have to admit that I've thought about that myself."

It was a few moments before either man said anything else. Finally Steve started to speak again.

"Well…I suppose it all worked out for the best. Not only did you and Johnny go on to become the best team of paramedics in the Department, but…you also found your best friend. If things had worked out differently, you'd have missed out on both…so, you see…things do have a way of working out."

"What about you? How did things work out for you?"

"Well…I got a new career out of it…and a wonderful schedule of Monday-Friday with banker's hours. Too bad my wife didn't appreciate the new hours. Me being home on a regular basis kinda threw the family for a loop, and we fell apart. It turned out that after ten years of marriage…my wife and I didn't have a whole lot in common. When we split a couple years ago, we decided to stay friends…for the good of the kids, you know. Hey, I'm pretty beat. You know where the guest room is…help yourself to anything. We'll go back to Rampart in the morning."

"Steve…thanks, but don't you have to work?"

"Don't worry about it…get some sleep…I'll see ya in the morning."

While Steve headed upstairs to wash up and get ready for bed, Roy didn't move from the easy chair that he had been sitting in. Still in uniform, he could only sit and think about the day's near tragic turn of events.

The next morning at 7AM, Steve came downstairs and found Roy sitting out on his deck.

"Morning."

Roy looked up startled. "Oh…hey there."

"Sorry if I startled you, Roy. I take it you didn't get any sleep."

"Know me that well, huh?" Roy grinned sheepishly.

Steve let out a laugh. "Well…the fact that you're still in uniform…kinda gave it away. I made a fresh pot of coffee. Why don't you shower up…and after we have a bite to eat…we'll go see that partner of yours."

"Sounds good."

"Oh…and while you're at it…call Joanne…and let her know you're okay. You and I both know that she's just as worried about you, as she is about Johnny."

"I'll call her from the hospital. I really wanna know how Johnny is first."

After showering and eating, the two friends headed to Rampart to see how Johnny was doing.

Arriving at the ER entrance out of habit, the first person they saw was Dr. Early.

"Hey Doc."

"Roy…Steve."

"Any news on Johnny?" Roy asked hopefully.

"No changes from last night. Dr. Tracy did say that Johnny had a restful night, but he's still not awake, yet. His vitals are also still a little weak. I think we all assumed that Johnny would be doing better by now…but time will tell. He's in the ICU if you'd like to see him."

"Thanks."

"Roy, you go see him…I'll wait down here."

Roy nodded his head and walked away.

After his friend had left them, Steve turned to face the kindly doctor.

"Dr. Early, Johnny WILL be okay, won't he?"

Dr. Early let out a breath. "I wish I could say 'yes' with a higher degree of certainty, but right now…none of us really know. His head injury is serious...I think we all just hope that Johnny wakes up soon."

Up in the ICU, Roy entered Johnny's room quietly. Seeing his partner lying so still was very disheartening to see, especially when Roy knew how active Johnny normally was. Johnny's face was deathly pale, and his head was covered in bandages from the surgery, as well as where he had his stitches from the gash on his forehead. The constant beeps from all the monitors could be heard, as well.

Walking over to Johnny's bed, Roy picked up Johnny's left hand and held it, then sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm here, Junior…you can wake up any time, now."

Roy continued to talk to his partner until the stress, worry, and lack of sleep caught up to him and he fell asleep…still holding Johnny's left hand and with his head resting on the bed.

An hour later, Johnny's eyes opened and he laid there watching Roy sleep. A short time later Roy woke up to see Johnny's brown eyes, although still quite drowsy, staring back at him.

Softly speaking, Roy looked at his friend. "Junior, can you hear me?"

In an equally soft tone, Johnny answered. "Yeah, I hear ya Pally."

Roy smiled in relief. "I'll be right back…I'm gonna go get one of the docs."

The paramedic left the room in search of a doctor, returning a few moments later with Dr. Tracy…one of the surgeons who performed Johnny's surgery.

The doctor smiled when he saw that the dark-haired paramedic was awake. "Welcome back, John…how do you feel?"

"My head is killing me, Doc."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. Do you remember what happened?"

Johnny strained for a few moments trying to remember. "Uh…I…I was pushed into a wall or something? I…I think it was on a run."

"Yes…you were pushed into a wall during a run…hit your head pretty hard. Roy, you mind giving me a few minutes…I'd like to do a few tests."

"Sure…I'll be right outside, Johnny."

Johnny slowly nodded his head. "Okay."

When Roy went out into the hallway, his friend Steve was out there waiting for him.

"Hey, I heard the good news…Johnny woke up. How's he doing?"

"He's alert and remembers the run from yesterday. Dr. Tracy is examining him, now."

Fifteen minutes later, an outwardly confident doctor came out into the hallway, causing Roy and Steve to look up.

"Well, our patient seems to be holding his own. He's still very groggy, but awake, and his memory seems to be intact, but his vitals are still pretty weak.

"He's gonna make it then, right?" Roy asked hopefully.

"I believe he is, gentlemen…but it's gonna take some time. You can go back in and see him for a little while, but he needs his rest…and so do the two of you. Also, bear in mind that I just gave him some more pain medication."

Roy smiled in relief. "Thanks Doc."

After Dr. Tracy left, Roy and Steve went in to see how their friend was doing.

"Hey there, buddy."

Johnny weakly grinned at Steve before softly answering. "Hey. You taking care of my partner?"

"Trying to…he's a little on the stubborn side."

"Roy?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"How's…how's Calvin…the…the guy from yesterday…did he make it?"

Roy was shocked that after everything that had happened to his partner at the hands of this fellow, that he was asking about the guy's health.

"I…I really don't know, Johnny. But, never mind him…you just concern yourself with YOU and getting better."

Johnny exhaled slowly a few times. "Uh…is…there a mirror around somewhere?"

Steve looked at Roy before answering. "I'll try to track one down, Johnny."

After Steve left the room, Roy looked at his partner with concern. "Johnny, you're sure you wanna do this?"

"I wanna see for myself."

It was Roy's turn to exhale, and he did so loudly.

When Steve came back to the room, he was holding a small mirror. "Here ya go."

Holding the mirror up so Johnny could see his reflection, the two men could see him wince as he saw his appearance…shock registering on his face at how badly he looked. The paramedic kept looking into the mirror, but didn't say anything.

Sensing Johnny's shock at his pale, swollen, and bandaged appearance, Roy took the mirror out of Steve's hand. "Johnny…"

"I'm…I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'm gonna just try to go back to sleep."

"I could stay until you do, Johnny." Roy offered.

"It's okay, Roy…think I just wanna be left alone for a while…go home."

"You're sure? It's no problem to stay."

"I'm sure Pally…just go home…I…I just need a few days to…"

Roy understood what his partner was trying to say, although he didn't agree with it. "Okay Johnny…I'll go. You'll be okay?"

Johnny nodded his head. "Yeah…fine."

"Okay, well…I guess I'll see you…when I see you. If…if you need anything…"

Steve and Roy left the room and stepped out into the hallway. Leaning against the wall, Roy was getting upset.

"Roy…he needs to deal with things on his own for a while…you have to respect that."

"I…I do…it's…"

"He'll be okay, Roy…Johnny just needs some space. Let's go to your station so you can get your car…you need to go home and decompress."

Steve dropped Roy off at the station, with the promise that he'd keep in touch.

Entering the squad room, he was greeted by his Captain, who noticed how exhausted his senior paramedic looked.

"Hey pal, how ya doin'?"

"I'm okay, Cap…just came to get my car."

Concerned about his pigeon was Chet. "How's Johnny doing…he's gonna be okay, right?"

"He's awake. The doctors say that he should be okay, although he's still really weak."

"That's good news."

Roy nodded his head and smiled weakly. "Yeah, it is Marco. There IS one thing…he…he doesn't want to see anyone. He wanted to see himself in a mirror…I think he's a little spooked right now. Listen, I need to get home and get some sleep. I'll be back on Friday."

"Okay Roy…take care."

He headed to the locker room and got his things out of his locker and went out to his car. Sitting still for a few moments before inserting the key into the ignition, Roy could only think about how wrong the run with the drug victim had turned out…Johnny had almost died.

Back at Rampart, Dr. Brackett entered Johnny's room to see how his patient was doing.

"How are you feeling, Johnny?" The doctor asked with a serious tone.

"Been better." The paramedic's tone was lifeless.

"I'm sure. Where's Roy? I'd thought he'd be here."

"He was. Doc…I'm…I'm feeling pretty tired." Johnny wanted to be left alone, and his demeanor told the doctor that loud and clear.

"Uh…sure…get some rest, Johnny. I'll be by later to check on you."

A few days later, when Friday morning arrived, Roy was back on duty. Getting ready for his shift, he was first greeted by Chet.

"How's Johnny doing, Roy?" A still worried Chet asked his friend.

"I guess okay…I haven't seen him for a few days…and I haven't heard otherwise."

"What happened?"

"Nothing HAPPENDED…he's having a tough time with things, Chet…and I'm just giving him some space."

"But he's your best friend, Roy." Chet continued.

"I haven't forgotten that. Look, I really don't feel like talking about it, okay? Please…just let it go."

"Yeah…sure." A dejected Chet replied.

As the guys assembled for roll call, they were joined by Dustin Montgomery, the paramedic who was currently filling in for Johnny.

Before Hank could start roll call, the alarms sounded, calling the squad out on their first run of the day.

"Squad 51, man down, 234 Lexington Court…cross street Dexter…time out 0802"

Roy acknowledged dispatch on the radio and off they went.

Pulling up to the curb, at the site of a white two-storied house, with a well-manicured lawn, the two paramedics were met by a woman, frantically waving her arms.

"Hurry, it's my husband Dave…he fell off a ladder."

Roy and Dustin got out their equipment and followed the woman into the house. Sprawled on the floor at the bottom of a ladder in the living room, was the woman's husband.

"Dave?" Roy called out.

"Yeah...that's me," he answered in obvious pain.

"What exactly happened?"

"I was trying to change the light bulbs on the chandelier. I guess I lost my balance or something."

"Okay, just lie still. Dusty, you wanna get Rampart on the line?"

"Sure." Came Dusty's response.

Dustin got Rampart on the line, and after examining their victim, they called in the injuries and vitals, and Dr. Early gave them their treatment orders.

"10-4 Rampart."

Dave was readied for transport and put on the stretcher.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dave's wife asked worriedly.

Roy smiled sympathetically at the woman. "He should be fine. We're taking him to Rampart General Hospital…they'll take good care of him there. Do you want to go with us in the ambulance?"

"Uh…I should probably take the car…or I won't have any way back."

"Okay…drive carefully." Roy looked at Dustin. "You go with him."

"Okay Roy…meet ya at Rampart." Dustin climbed into the ambulance and Roy closed the doors behind them.

After helping out in the treatment room, Dustin went out to the base station where he was greeted by Dr. Brackett.

"Dustin Montgomery…"

The paramedic turned and smiled at the doctor. "Hey Doc."

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were working out of Harbor General."

"Missed everyone here. Actually, I'm filling in for Johnny. How's he doing?" asked Dustin, concerned for his friend's well-being.

"Well…physically he's holding his own, but mentally…Is Roy here?"

"Uh…he should be here any minute."

Just then Roy entered the ER.

Noting the concerned look on the doctor's face, Roy himself became concerned. "Doc…Johnny's okay, right?"

"Well…that's what I would like to talk to you about."

Taking his cue, Dustin started to walk away. "Roy…I'll be in the lounge."

Roy followed Brackett to his office.

"Have a seat, Roy." said Kel, motioning to the chair in front of his big oak desk.

Roy sat down and looked anxiously at the doctor. "So…what's going on?"

"Well…I'm quite concerned about him…Dr. Tracy is too. Physically he appears to be doing quite well, considering the trauma of what his body went through…emotionally…that's a different story. He seems to be sinking into a depression."

"I feel partially responsible for that. When Steve and I were here the day he woke up…he wanted to see himself in a mirror."

"Enough said." Brackett understood the implication of Roy's last statement.

"I didn't think it was a good idea, but you know Johnny. After that, he pushed me away. It's been four days since I've seen him. I think the shock of the whole situation wore on him. I really don't know what I could do."

"Go see him, Roy…he needs you."

"And then what? I would trade places with him if I could. I really hate to see him like this…don't you think it breaks my heart?"

"I understand, Roy…but he still needs you. He was moved out of the ICU last night. He's in room 233."

"233…well…if I get a chance…I'll see him later. Dusty and I really need to get back into service."

"Roy…"

Roy started to get frustrated. "What do you want me to do? Everyone keeps reminding me that he's my best friend…don't you think I remember that? He doesn't WANT to see me…what exactly am I supposed to do? I really gotta get going."

Roy got up from the chair and left the office. Meeting Dustin out in the hallway, the two of them made their way out to the squad.

At the squad, Roy handed Dustin the keys. "You drive."

The paramedic sensed Roy's inner struggle and knew that it had something to do with Johnny. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No…I DON'T." Grabbing the mic he called dispatch. "Squad 51 available."

Driving back to the station in silence, Roy knew he needed to apologize to Dustin for his less than stellar attitude.

"Dusty, I'm sorry for being short…it has nothing to do with you."

"No problem. I'm pretty thick-skinned…believe me, I don't break easily."

"Good thing for you, huh?"

"Well…seeing that we might be together for a while…yeah, I guess it IS a good thing." Dustin smiled at Roy.

Returning to the station, they were met by Captain Stanley.

"Fellas, would you like to join us? We're going over a few things from a recent fire."

"Coming." answered Roy.

The two paramedics each got a cup a coffee and sat down with the others, near the blackboard.

An hour later with the discussion over, and still no calls, Mike got up to prepare lunch.

"Guess I'll start lunch."

Dustin smiled at the engineer. "Need help?"

"Well…if you're offering."

While Mike and Dustin set about fixing lunch, Roy went out back and was leaning against the back brick wall of the station.

Walking over to his replacement paramedic, Hank asked, "What's going on with Roy? He seems kind of distracted."

"I don't really know too much, Cap. I think it has something to do with Johnny."

"He's okay, isn't he?" Hank asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so… but Roy didn't exactly elaborate on the situation."

Before anything else could be said, the alarms went off, calling the station to an MVA.

When the paramedics returned to Rampart with their two victims, Roy was immediately met by Dixie.

"Roy…Room 233…your partner needs you."

Roy stood quietly for a few moments. "Dusty, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No problem…take your time."

Taking the radio with him, Roy slowly made his way to Johnny's room…silently hoping that a call would come over the radio for them. When no call came and he found himself standing in front of Johnny's door, he looked down at the floor. For being partners with Johnny for five years…right now he was at a loss for words. What could he say to Johnny? What would he say to Johnny?

Finally, he lightly knocked on the door, and entered quietly. "Johnny?"

Johnny looked up but didn't say anything.

Roy took in Johnny's appearance. It was pale, and he wore a very sad expression.

"Johnny…I know you wanted me to stay away…and I did, but I can't anymore. You are my best friend…and I want to be there for you. Will you please let me?"

Roy waited for what seemed an eternity, for some kind of response from his best friend.

Softly, he heard one word. "Okay."

Roy visibly relaxed and inwardly sighed with relief when he heard his partner's agreement for help.

"Johnny…you're my best friend and I care a lot about you. What you look like on the outside doesn't matter…to me…or to anyone else. What matters most is what's on the inside. You have a big heart…you're kind…and caring…and you're great at what you do…THAT'S the stuff that matters. And, if when all of this is over…if things still bother you…you can always have plastic surgery. The most important thing is that you're still here…and I still have my partner…and my best friend."

Johnny smiled weakly. Of course he knew all along that what Roy had said was true, but he was too caught up in his self-pity to remember that.

"Roy…thanks. I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"No apologies necessary. I just want you to get better, okay?" He said hopefully.

"I'll do my best."

"And your best…is pretty darn good. I'll see you later, partner…I gotta get back to work…I was just checking up on you…and making sure that I still HAD a best friend."

Johnny nodded his head. "You do…and…I'll be here…come visit me again, later."

Roy smiled at his partner. "You can count on it."

When Roy left Johnny's room, relief was clearly evident on his face. Returning to the ER, Roy's relieved smile gave away to the others that he had somehow managed to reach Johnny.

"So…we have a happy ending?"

Roy nodded his head. "Well, Dix…I don't know if we have a happy ending, but at least I have my best friend back."

Dr. Brackett looked curiously at Roy. "What did you say to him?"

Not wanting to sound mushy or un-masculine, Roy simply smiled. "Nothing he didn't already know. Ready to go, Dusty?"

"Lead the way, Roy."

"See you fellas later."

"Okay, Doc."

Dixie and Dr. Brackett stood and watched as the two paramedics made their way out of the ER. It gave them both hope that Johnny had turned the corner, and would ultimately be okay…physically AND mentally.

In the squad, Dusty turned to look at Roy. "So, everything's okay between you and Johnny again?"

"Nothing was ever WRONG between us, Dusty…he just needed a little space…and I gave it to him. Johnny's been through a lot…but he'll be okay. He's kinda like a rubber ball…he always bounces back."

Over the next week Johnny continued to make a remarkable recovery. Roy came to visit him one afternoon, and had wheeled him out to the hospital courtyard.

Johnny had his sunglasses on to block out the sun, and was wearing an LA Dodgers baseball cap, covering up his bandaged head.

"Boy, it sure feels good to be outside again. Being cooped up in a hospital room really stinks," Johnny said, smiling and looking up at the blue sky.

"I bet." Roy paused a moment before continuing. "Johnny, I'm glad you're okay. That night…when Brackett told me that they'd have to do surgery…I was really scared. I was thinking to myself that while it was our fifth anniversary as partners, that I didn't want it to also be the day that I LOST my partner."

Johnny tried his best to put himself in his partner's shoes.

"I couldn't imagine what it must've been like for you…the waiting and all. However, the best thing I CAN say is that you DIDN'T lose me…I AM okay…and for that I am grateful." Noticing the bag that Roy had beside him, Johnny became curious. "What's…what's in the bag, Roy?"

Sheepishly, Roy grinned. "Your anniversary present. I never got a chance to give it to you." Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the card, and a small gift wrapped box. "Here ya go, Junior…happy anniversary…it's not much, but it's from the heart."

Handing the card and gift to his partner, Roy couldn't help but to smile.

Johnny accepted both items. Opening the envelope with the card in it, he began reading.

Johnny,

You know I'm not much for expressing my true feelings…not that you're much better at it than I am, but I will try, as there are a few things that I'd like to say.

I'm glad that you walked into the room that day, and asked me questions about the paramedic program…it turned out to be the best conversation that we ever had together. It also gave me a glimpse into what John Gage, the man and firefighter was all about.

During your paramedic training, I could see how passionate about the program you were starting to become, and I knew at that point, that if I had asked you about becoming my partner…you and I would make a great team…and you definitely did nothing to prove me wrong.

So, as we celebrate our fifth year together as paramedic partners, I would like to thank you…for making me look good, and for being my best friend. You sure proved to be one of the smartest decisions I ever made.

Here's to five years…and hopefully many more!

Roy

After reading the heartfelt message that was written inside the card, Johnny was glad that he had on his sunglasses. Having been an only child, and losing his parents in a car accident shortly before he had become a paramedic, Johnny had no family…that is until Roy came along. His partner and his wife and two kids had taken him in as a part of THEIR family, so Roy had come to mean quite a bit to him. This card made him realize just how important he had come to mean to Roy, as well…and it brought tears to his eyes in thinking about it…tears of joy, of course.

Roy looked at Johnny, wondering what was going on behind those sunglasses. "Whatch'ya thinking, Johnny?"

Johnny couldn't answer right away. Slowly exhaling, he began to speak. "I guess…I guess I'm thinkin' how lucky I am…how lucky to still be here…and how lucky I am to have you for my partner and as a best friend. And…you're right I DO have trouble expressing my true feelings, but I do hope you know that I feel the same way that you do."

"I do, partner…I do. Now, will ya open up the damn gift?"

Johnny let out a chuckle. "Jesus, Roy…I'm pouring my heart out to ya…and all you can say is 'open up the damn gift'?"

Johnny started tearing off the gift wrap from the box. It made him laugh when he realized that there were little red fire engines on the paper. After the paper was off, he lifted up the lid to the box.

A smile played over his face, as he saw the item in the box. "Cool…a new watch." Upon further inspection, his eyebrows shot up in question. "Goofy? Are you implying something, Roy?"

The watch was a Disney watch that Jennifer DeSoto had wanted so badly for her Uncle Johnny to have. She wanted him to have a Minnie Mouse watch, or even Mickey Mouse…but when her father saw the Goofy watch…he was sold.

"I'm NOT implying ANYTHING, Johnny…I picked out Goofy because of your playful personality. It has nothing to do with anything else…stop being so sensitive. Besides, you didn't even read the inscription."

Taking the watch out of the box, Johnny flipped it over and read the inscription. "Johnny, you truly are one in a million. Roy"

"Only a million, Roy? I woulda thought at least a COUPLE million."

Roy rolled his eyes. Johnny's reaction to the watch was vintage. It was at this point that Roy knew that Johnny would be alright…and that after everything his partner had been through, he was finally back to normal, although "normal" in Johnny's case was relative.

"You like the watch Johnny? Jenny helped pick it out…actually, *I* thought of a watch, but Jenny insisted on it being a Disney one."

"I love it, Roy…thanks. But I do have just one question…when am I supposed to wear it? If I wear it on duty, I'll be a laughing stock…and if I wear it on a date…"

"Johnny, if you wear it on a date…the ladies will think it's cute. Just tell 'em it's from your niece…and they'll go crazy. Anyway, it's just a token of my friendship and appreciation for you…I don't expect you to wear it all the time."

Johnny let out a deep breath and grinned. "What a relief…'cause I could only imagine what Chet's reaction to this watch would be."

"Ahh…he'd be jealous, Johnny."

Changing the subject, Johnny decided to be serious for a moment. "How's your friend Steve doing? The last time I saw him, I chased you guys out of my room. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something."

Roy looked thoughtfully at his partner. "He's fine…and no, he doesn't. He's always asking about you…about how you're doing and all."

"Why? He hardly knows me." Johnny asked, surprised to hear about Steve's reaction to him.

"Why, Johnny? Because he knows how important you are to me, and he was there with me that night while I was waiting for you to come out of surgery."

The serious conversation that they were having was interrupted by the arrival of Chet Kelly.

"There you guys are. You know Gage, you are a hard man to track down."

"Hello to you, too Chet." Johnny replied with mock sarcasm.

Roy smiled at his two friends. He knew how worried Chet had been about Johnny and decided that he'd go and let them have their own conversation.

"Well, I better get going. Johnny, I'll see you later. Chet…"

Johnny looked helplessly at his partner, annoyed that he was leaving him out there with Chet, and especially with the Goofy watch just sitting inches away from Chet.

"Okay…thanks Roy…for everything. Give my love to Jo and the kids."

"Will do."

After Roy left, Chet took Roy's seat. Noticing the gift wrap on the table, along with the small box, Chet became curious.

"So…what's with the gift?"

"It's nothing, Chet…just leave it."

Recognizing the gift wrap, Chet remembered seeing something with the same wrapping in Roy's locker about the same time as Johnny's accident. "I know what it is…it's an anniversary present from Roy. What is it?"

"None of your business, Chet…it's personal." Johnny said with a groan.

"Oh come on, Johnny. How personal could it be…we're talking about Roy here? And he doesn't exactly seem to be Mr. Sentimental."

Before Johnny could further protest, Chet had the box in his hand. Opening the lid, he looked into the small box and started laughing. "A Goofy watch? Well, I've seen it all. I guess it's official, Gage…even your own partner thinks you're out to lunch."

"Oh ha…ha. I'll have you know that Jennifer picked it out."

"Even better…then we know what Jenny truly thinks of her beloved Uncle Johnny."

"Why don't you go play on the freeway, Chet. In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't exactly been having a great last couple of weeks."

"I know…and I'm sorry. Look, I didn't come here to give ya a hard time…I'm here to see how you're doing." The Irishman replied, changing to a more serious and sincere tone.

Johnny sensed Chet's change in tone. "I'm fine, Chet…really. I know this whole thing hasn't been easy for any of you guys. I appreciate all of the support and all…in fact, it gives me great comfort in knowing that I have all you guys in my life…some more than others."

Chet heard Johnny's last comment and pretended to be hurt, but he knew that Johnny was just teasing him…after all, that's how the two of them communicated.

The two firefighters had been talking for almost an hour, when they were spotted by Dixie.

"Johnny, everyone's been going crazy looking for you."

The paramedic's face wore a surprised expression. "I told the nurse where I was going. Roy brought me out here a while ago…and Chet came, so we've been out here talking. What's the problem?"

"The problem is…your doctors are looking for you to run some more tests, and the nurse wants to give you your medication."

"Oh…sorry, but I swear Roy and told the nurse where we were going."

Taking his cue, Chet got up from his chair. "Well, I better get going…don't think I wanna be here for the fireworks. I'll be in touch, Johnny. If you need anything, call me."

"I will…thanks."

After Chet left, Dixie picked up the small gift box, handed it to Johnny and then threw out the wrapping paper.

"Let's get you back to your room, Johnny…before Dr. Brackett calls in the National Guard."

When Johnny was safely back in bed, he received two more visitors…Dr. Brackett and Dr. Tracy.

After talking to Johnny and examining him, they determined that he was indeed well on the road to recovery.

When the examination was over, Johnny smiled in relief at hearing the good news.

"When do you think I can go back to work?" He asked anxiously.

The two doctors looked at each other and then at Johnny, before Dr. Tracy started to speak.

"It's going to be awhile, Johnny. Although you are doing quite well, your job demands are quite taxing, and we have to make sure that your body can withstand everything. Beyond that, you'll be on anti-seizure medication for a while…you can't work while taking it."

Johnny nodded his head in understanding. "But…I WILL be able to return to my job as a paramedic, Doc?"

Brackett nodded his head. "In time, Johnny…but it will be several months."

Johnny sighed. "Well…I guess I can wait that long…as long as I know that I'll be able to."

Johnny's nurse Amanda came into the room carrying a tray with his medication.

Smiling sweetly at the handsome paramedic, she shook her head. "You are a tough one to pin down, Johnny."

Johnny continued to look innocently at the nurse, while she handed him his pills in a cup and a small cup of water. "I swear me and Roy told the nurses that we were going out to the courtyard…I don't know why everyone was in a near panic."

"Hose jockeys. Take it easy, Johnny…we'll check on you later."

"Okay, Doc." The paramedic continued to smile.

Dr. Tracy followed Brackett, Dixie, and Amanda out of the room.

With the medications starting to make him a little drowsy, Johnny started to fall asleep. As his eyes started to close, he heard a gentle tap at his door, followed by a soft voice.

"Mr. Gage?"

Hearing his name, Johnny's eyes opened. Looking over at the young man before him, recognition came to him. "Yeah, I'm Gage. You're…you're Jimmy, aren't you?"

The young man nodded his head. "Yeah…Jimmy Morgan. My…my friend Calvin Davidson was the one who…who put you in the hospital. I came here to apologize to you for what happened."

Johnny grinned weakly at the man. "I'm okay…no harm done…it looks a lot worse than it is. How's your friend doing?"

"He's stable now. The doctors say that he should be okay. We were so wrong for messing around with all that stuff…I shoulda known better. Cal's…Cal's my friend but I know what he does isn't right. From now on…I ain't even touching alcohol."

Johnny let out a sigh. "I'm glad you came to your senses, Jimmy…I'd have hated to have found you dead or in bad shape from a drug overdose, sometime down the road. Hearing you say that you realize what you were doing is wrong…is apology enough for me. Just promise me that you'll stay out of trouble."

Jimmy nodded his head emphatically. "You can count on that."

"And…if Cal doesn't give it up…he was never really your friend to begin with."

"I know. Thanks for listening to me. I hope you get to go home soon."

"You and me both. Thanks for coming to see me, Jimmy."

After Jimmy left the room, Johnny's eyes slid shut and he was sound asleep.

A few days later, after another CT-Scan and some more x-rays of both his skull and cracked ribs…Johnny was deemed healthy enough to be released home.

Dr. Brackett turned to his patient and smiled. "Well, Johnny…how would you like to go home?"

A big grin broke out on the paramedic's face. "I hope you're not teasing me, Doc."

"Nope…everything looks good…and Dr. Tracy agrees. There will be SOME stipulations, though."

"I'm so desperate to get outta here…I'll agree to anything."

"Well…the first thing is that you can't stay home alone for at least two weeks. Although you are doing fine…I don't want to take any unnecessary chances. And the second thing is…you agree to take it easy. No bending, no running, no anything but resting."

Johnny sighed loudly. He knew that Brackett's terms weren't going be easy, but for him to JUST rest…that was going to take some doing…he was never the type to just sit around. He also didn't want to put Roy and Joanne out, but he knew that they'd insist that he stay with them.

"Yeah, okay…whatever you say, Doc."

"Good. I'll get the paperwork going…you can probably get out of here tomorrow."

Johnny sighed in relief. "That's music to my ears."

"I'll see you later, Johnny…stay outta trouble." Brackett knew Johnny was getting bored and didn't want him doing anything that would jeopardize his recovered health.

"I'll try not to."

Almost right after Brackett left, Roy came.

Catching his partner's smile, Roy assumed that Brackett had told him the good news that he was going home. He himself had met with Dr. Brackett and Dr. Tracy a couple days earlier and heard the news himself. He had already made arrangements for Johnny to stay with him, Joanne and the kids…he also decided to put in for some vacation days in order to spend time with Johnny during his recovery.

"Anything you wanna tell me, Junior?"

Johnny had a sense that Roy already knew about his discharge and was just playing dumb with him.

"Roy, after five years…I know you pretty well…well enough to know that you already talked to Brackett."

The senior paramedic smiled. "Yeah, I did. That's great news, Johnny."

"Yeah. I suppose you're also gonna tell me that my room at the DeSoto Inn is also waiting for me."

The paramedic nodded his head. "Yeah…that's the plan. But the best news of all is…I'm taking a few extra days off. I intend to make sure that you take it easy."

Johnny sighed loudly. "Oh Roy…you're no fun. I don't suppose I have a say in any of this?"

"Nope. And while you automatically assume that it was my idea first…Joanne was the one who absolutely insisted that you stay with us…with an assist from Jenny, of course."

"I shoulda known." Johnny replied with a soft groan.

The next morning Johnny was up early in advance of his impending discharge. He was sitting in a chair looking out the window, when the nurse came in with his breakfast tray.

Smiling at the paramedic, she was happy for him that he was finally well enough to go home.

"Here's some breakfast, Johnny. Dr. Brackett wants to make sure that you eat before you go home today."

"Thank you, Amanda. I wanna thank you for all your help during my stay here. I admit that I wasn't always the best patient…"

"Not you, Johnny." The pretty nurse looked coyly at Johnny. "I'm glad that you're finally going home. I know what you went through hasn't been easy. Oh…and the hair…it'll grow back, but all the nurses agree that you look sexier with shorter hair." Winking at the paramedic, she set the tray down on the table in front of him and left the room.

Johnny had become self-conscious of his appearance during these last few weeks, and almost drove his best friend away because of it. The bandages on his head were gone, but he still had a bald spot where he was shaved and they performed the surgery, thus he felt the need to always wear a baseball cap. In fact not only did they shave a patch, but they practically gave him a crew cut. The bandage covering up the big gash on his forehead was something that he couldn't hide. He considered one day that he'd have plastic surgery to fix the probable scar that it would leave, but he also knew that if he left it alone it would also serve as a good reminder at how precious life was, and how everything could change in an instant.

Trying to choke down the runny eggs, soggy toast and mushy oatmeal, Johnny longed for a proper breakfast. Imagining himself eating a ham and cheese omelet, hash browns, and maybe a thick juicy steak…Johnny was lost in thought when Dr. Tracy entered the room.

"John?"

Looking up, Johnny smiled at the doctor. "Hi ya, Doc."

"Hi there. Everything okay?" The doctor asked, unsure of what exactly was going through Johnny's head at the time.

"Fine…I was just imagining myself eating a nice breakfast…not that there's anything wrong with the food here at Rampart, of course."

"Of course. You ready to get out of here?" Dr. Tracy asked with a smile.

"More than ready. I'm waiting for Roy to pick me up. I'd change, but he's also bringing a change of clothes for me. I wanna thank you for saving my life, Doc. I know at one point I was a bit down on myself, but believe me…life is good, and I couldn't imagine not being here right now."

"My pleasure. I'm glad that this story had a happy ending…other versions, don't. Promise me that you'll take it easy, and won't try to do too much before you're ready?"

"You have my word. Besides, with Roy and his wife watching over me…I won't be able to. How long you figure before I can go back on duty?"

"A few months at least. You'll have to keep taking your medication, and as long as you don't suffer any seizures, you should be fine. I'm sure the Department will have you undergo a strict physical and you'll probably have to recertify as a paramedic because of the brain surgery. But, you'll get there. Good luck, Johnny!"

"Thanks." Johnny replied, shaking the other man's hand.

After Dr. Tracy left, Johnny finished his breakfast and waited for Roy to come. He was getting antsy…almost three weeks in a hospital was enough to drive ANYONE crazy.

While he continued to wait for Roy, the orderly came by to pick up his breakfast tray and housekeeping came to clean the bathroom. He turned on the TV, but found nothing on that interested him enough to watch.

Finally, at 10 AM his partner arrived. Johnny jumped out of his chair excitedly.

"Thank god you're here, Roy…I can't wait to get outta here. What took you so long, any way…I thought you'd have been here earlier."

Roy smiled good-naturedly at his partner. "Nice to see you too, Johnny. Oh…I'm fine."

"Sorry…I just can't stand to be here any longer than I have to."

Roy understood Johnny's desire to get out of the hospital, but knew that it wasn't going to happen as quickly as his partner had hoped it would.

"Here's a change of clothes for you, Johnny."

"Thanks." The paramedic took the bag that Roy held out.

After changing in the bathroom, Johnny came out and started to collect all of his things.

Roy sat down and watched his partner, not having the heart to break the news about Brackett not discharging him until 11 AM or so.

As the minutes ticked slowly by, an agitated John Gage kept pacing the room. Finally, Roy had had enough.

"Johnny…SIT DOWN! You are driving me crazy. Brackett said that he would not be discharging you before 11…so relax…please!"

"Eleven? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe the ER's busy. He DOES have other patients, you know."

Reluctantly, Johnny did sit down, but continued to mutter about Dr. Brackett.

He had just finished a twenty minute rant about hospital patients being left hung out to dry, and inconsiderate doctors, when Dr. Brackett suddenly entered the room.

Grinning and shaking his head, he looked at the paramedic. "Johnny?"

"Hi ya, Doc."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Brackett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Nope…not me. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize getting outta here." Johnny had a feeling that the doctor may have heard part of his ranting, but hoped that he knew it was in jest.

"Well, Johnny…I guess this is it. I gather you got the complete drill from Dr. Tracy?"

"Yep, sure did. I promise to be on my best behavior."

Roy smirked at his partner. "That'll be a switch."

"Dr. Brackett…thanks for everything you did for me. I don't really have enough words to properly thank you."

"You don't have to, Johnny…just being well and returning to your job as a paramedic, is all the thanks I need."

The doctor signed Johnny's long awaited discharge papers, and handed him a copy. "Good luck…oh, and Roy…here are his prescriptions. You should probably get them filled now…shouldn't take too long." After handing Roy the slips of paper, he shook both of their hands and left the room.

After the two paramedics gathered up Johnny's things, they started out of the room, but were met by Dixie in the hallway.

Noticing the wheelchair that she had with her, Johnny let out a loud groan. "Dix…"

Dixie only smiled and signaled for the paramedic to have a seat. "It's hospital policy, Johnny."

After the three of them returned to the ER, Roy looked at his watch. "Dix, mind if I leave Johnny here? I have to get his prescriptions filled…it shouldn't take too long."

Johnny looked up in annoyance at his best friend. "I AM right here, Roy."

Dixie nodded at her friend. "Go ahead, Roy. Johnny and I will spend a few minutes catching up."

Parking Johnny by the base station, Dixie went around and sat down behind her desk. She couldn't help but to smile at the handsome paramedic…they had all come so close to losing him.

"So, Johnny…how many dates do you have lined up with those pretty nurses of yours?"

Johnny blushed embarrassingly. "Uh…well, just phone numbers for now. Dr. Tracy and Brackett told me I had to take it easy, and besides I'll be at Roy's for two weeks…"

Dixie could only roll her eyes and shake her head.

The sound of the radio coming to life ended their conversation.

"Rampart, this is Squad 110. How do you read?"

Johnny sat there listening, hoping that before too long that that would be him on the radio.

"Go ahead 110."

"Rampart, we have a male here, age 21…victim of a hit and run car accident. Stand by for vitals."

"10-4, 110."

Dixie turned and asked one of the other nurses to find Dr. Brackett.

Not wanting to get in the way, Johnny wheeled himself over to the waiting room. Waiting more patiently for his partner to return from the hospital pharmacy, than he did for Roy to come for him in the morning to his room, Johnny sat and waited.

About 40 minutes later, Roy returned to the ER in time to see Johnny engaged in conversation with a very attractive young woman.

When Roy made his way over to where Johnny was parked in his wheelchair, Johnny grinned his famous smile.

"Roy, I'd like you to meet Tammy Livingston. She's a nurse who will be starting in the ER in a few days."

Roy smiled pleasantly at the young woman. "Nice to meet you, Tammy."

"Same here. Johnny's told me so much about you, Roy. I guess we'll be bumping into each other quite a bit."

Roy nervously nodded his head. "Guess so. Uh…Johnny, we should get going. Joanne's waiting for us at home."

Johnny caught the curious look on Tammy's face. "Joanne is Roy's wife. They're…they're taking me in for a couple weeks while I recover. Tammy, I will be in touch."

Tammy smiled warmly at Johnny and winked. "I'll be waiting."

The two weeks that Johnny spent at Chez DeSoto went quickly. He enjoyed spending time with Joanne and the kids, and especially loved the attention and TLC that they all lavished him with, but he was also thrilled to be able to return home to his own apartment. He missed his own bed, his favorite recliner, but most of all…he missed his privacy.

Although he did enjoy his time alone, he was also never at a loss for company. His neighbors came over, the guys from work, as well as other friends, he was also visited regularly by very attractive nurses making house calls.

After a few days of lying low, he decided to make an appearance at the station, to visit his friends. Unable to drive, Johnny enlisted the assistance of one of his new friends…Tammy. Besides enjoying her company, he knew that her appearance at the station would drive the guys wild, especially Chet.

Parking her car in the back lot, Tammy got out and helped Johnny out of the car. Strolling casually into the station together, Johnny was in his glory. He was happy to see both of the emergency vehicles still in the bay.

Entering the squad room, the first one they met was Captain Stanley. Hank grinned when he saw his junior paramedic. He wasn't exactly sure if it was because he was glad to see Johnny up and around again, especially after all that he had been through…or if it was at the sight of the very attractive redhead that was standing beside him.

"John…how ya doin', pal?" Hank asked with a knowing grin.

"Fine, Cap…thanks for askin'. I'd like you to meet Tammy Livingston. She recently started working at Rampart's ER."

Hank smiled warmly and shook the young lady's hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Livingston. Maybe John can show you around a bit."

Tammy flashed the Captain a big smile. "It's great to meet you, too. I've never been in a fire station before."

Before Hank could say anything else, someone clearing their voice could be heard loudly. Johnny knew it was Chet.

"Tammy, this is the rest of the crew. You remember Roy?"

"Oh yes…and we've run into each other quite a bit at the ER. Nice to see you again, Roy."

The paramedic smiled and nodded his head.

"You probably have already met Shane Whittaker. He's one of the paramedics who are filling in for me while I recover."

Tammy smiled and nodded her head. "I sure have…I could never forget those green eyes." Shane smiled embarrassingly.

"Okay…well, this is the rest of the crew…Mike Stoker, our engineer…Marco Lopez…and Chet Kelly."

Chet, Mike, and Marco gathered around her, offering a seat and a cup of coffee. Shane stood leaning against the counter.

Rolling his eyes at the sight of especially Chet fawning over her, Johnny shook his head. "Tammy, I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, Johnny."

Johnny went to the locker room to retrieve what he came for…Roy's anniversary gift. Taking it out of his locker, he was startled when he noticed Roy standing there.

"Uh…hi there, Roy. I…I just came to get something out of my locker."

"I can see that, Junior. It looks like a gift of some kind."

"It is…it's for you, Roy. I never got to give it to you. But, if you don't mind…I'd kinda like to wait to give it to you…not here at the station."

"Why?" Roy asked curiously.

"Roy…you know, why…Chet Kelly. It's none of his business…and I still haven't heard the end of all his comments about that Goofy watch you bought me."

Roy sighed. "Okay. So…when do I get my present?"

"Why don't you come over tomorrow morning after you get off shift. I'll have breakfast waiting for you."

"I'm gonna give up a nice hot breakfast made by my beautiful wife, in exchange for a mediocre breakfast with my lunatic best friend and partner? Alright…it's a date."

"Cool. I better get back out there to Tammy…rescue her from the clutches of one Chet Kelly. I'll see you later, Roy."

"Okay."

Johnny returned to the kitchen to see Tammy sitting at the table, Chet and Marco on either side of her, and Mike and Captain Stanley standing nearby…and Shane still leaning against the counter. He knew that Tammy was a very attractive young lady, but he couldn't get over how the others were fawning all over her…even Cap was caught up in the "excitement".

After speaking briefly with Johnny in the locker room, Roy also made his way back to the kitchen, standing by the entrance way taking in the sight.

Walking over to the table, Johnny stood behind Tammy and put his hands on her shoulders.

Grinning, Tammy turned her head and looked up at the handsome paramedic.

"These guys treating you okay, Tammy?"

"Yes, Johnny…they've been perfect gentlemen, especially your Captain."

After Tammy made the comment, Hank blushed slightly.

"Well…I hate to break up this little party, but Tammy and I need to get going."

Tammy started to get up and Mike was quickly behind her to pull her chair out for her.

Smiling at the handsome engineer, she winked and thanked him for his courtesy.

"It was nice meeting all of you…I hope to see you all soon."

As she started to get up, she took Johnny's hand.

Walking over to the door to leave, Johnny and Tammy were followed by the rest of the men. Passing by Roy, Tammy winked at him and smiled. "Bye, sugar." She then turned around and gave Shane a smile and a wink.

After Johnny and Tammy left, the rest of the crew were still talking about the attractive redhead.

Chet was the first one to comment. "Boy, that Gage is one lucky son of a gun…that Tammy is something else."

While Chet, Marco and Mike were talking about the lovely nurse, Hank returned to his office, trying to remember that he was a married man.

"Hey…how come you two aren't saying anything?" Marco asked the two paramedics.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Well…I'm a married man…and Shane here is engaged to be married. Please forgive us for displaying a sense of loyalty to our significant others. Besides, we've already met her."

"Is Johnny really dating her? And…how exactly did he meet her?"

"Well, Chet…first of all…Johnny and Tammy are only friends…and they met in the ER the day Johnny was discharged from Rampart. I was getting his prescriptions filled and he met her while he was waiting for me to return."

Marco looked incredulously at Roy. "You mean to tell us that Johnny ISN'T dating Tammy?"

Roy shook his head. "Nope…but don't expect Johnny to just give any of you guys her phone number, either."

"What's wrong with Tammy if Gage ISN'T dating her?"

"Chet…I have no idea. Why don't you ask Johnny that yourself? I made up my mind a long time ago…I don't get involved in my partner's love life. Shane, why don't we head to Rampart for some supplies?"

Shane grinned thankfully at Roy. "Great idea, Roy."

The next morning the guys were changing to go home. Chet, Mike and Marco were still cooing over Tammy. Roy and Shane were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"You off to Johnny's now, Roy?"

"Yeah…he supposedly has a nice breakfast waiting for me. We'll see about that."

Shane looked questioningly at his temporary partner. "I gather his cooking skills aren't so good."

Roy laughed out loud. "Uh…you could say that…but since I came pretty close to almost not being able to eat his lousy cooking any more…I don't really mind." Roy picked up his bag and closed his locker. "See you in a few days, Shane. Bye, guys."

By the time he got to Johnny's apartment, Roy was actually willing to eat anything, he was so hungry. Knocking on Johnny's door, he waited for his partner to answer.

Smiling as he answered the door, Johnny greeted his partner. "Mornin'. Hungry?"

Roy sighed loudly. "Yeah…I am. What exactly am I taking my chances on?"

Johnny looked at his best friend with a mock hurt expression. "My feelings are hurt…I go through the trouble of arranging a special breakfast for you…and all you could do is put down my cooking skills?"

Roy stood in the doorway shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Mind if I come in, Junior?"

Johnny giggled. "Uh, sorry…come on in. Tough shift?"

"No, not really." Distracted by the wonderful aroma coming from his partner's kitchen, he stopped talking and followed the scent. Eyeing the food on the counter, Roy walked over to it. "Johnny…you didn't cook this, did you?"

Johnny shook his head and smiled. "No, I didn't. I invited you over for breakfast…but I didn't say I would be the one cooking it. Have a seat, Roy."

Roy sat down at the dining room table and watched as his partner brought all the food over. As they started to eat, Roy became curious as to where this food came from.

"Johnny, this food is great. But, if YOU didn't cook it…who did?"

The junior paramedic grinned mischievously. "I'll never tell…let's just say that I have lots of friends…and I called in a few favors. After all…nothing is too good for my partner."

After they finished eating, Johnny cleared the table, telling Roy to stay seated.

When he was finished, he handed Roy a small package, and sat down at the table. "This is for you, Roy. It's nothing major…just a little token of my appreciation for you and your friendship. These last five years have really meant a lot to me…especially, not having any family, and I thank you for always being there for me…and for being more than just a partner on the job…for being my best friend. I know I try your patience sometimes, but…admit it…you wouldn't want me any other way." Johnny grinned his famous smile.

Roy knowing that Johnny was right…he WOULDN'T want his partner any other way, could only shake his head and smile in return. "Well, at any rate…you sure have made things interesting, Junior."

Roy tore off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Lifting up the tissue paper, he looked inside. Under the tissue was an old brass key chain with three old keys on it, and a silver chain with Roy's birthstone on it (citrine, which is a cheaper version of November's yellow topaz birth stone). Also in the box was a small piece of paper with the following poem on it:

Who first comes to this world below

In dreary November's fog and snow,

Should prize the topaz amber hue,

Emblem of friends and lovers true.

As Roy took in the items, he was awestruck by the thoughtfulness with which Johnny obviously took in picking out his gift. Not quite understanding the significance of the old brass keys, he first commented on the beautiful chain with his birthstone on it.

"Johnny, this chain and stone are beautiful."

The junior paramedic let out a small grin. "Well, I know your birthstone is actually a yellow topaz, but I don't exactly have that kind of cash for one. The stone I got you is a citrine, which is a lot less expensive. And you're probably wondering what the significance of the old keychain is."

Roy looked at his partner questioningly. "Well…now that you mention it, Johnny…yeah, I am a bit curious."

"Well, according to old folklore three keys worn together are said to unlock the doors of wealth, health and love. The ancient Greeks used one of the keys as a symbol for knowledge and life. It's just a token, Roy. I meant what I said about being grateful for everything you've done for me through the years, and for being my best friend…I really appreciate it."

"The feeling is mutual, Johnny. I'm just glad that you made it through all this latest stuff. I guess in time I woulda gotten used to having a new partner…but it definitely wouldn't have been easy to replace you as my best friend."

A little more than five months later, Johnny was ready to return to work. A week before he was due to return to duty, the men of 51's A-Shift and their dates were spending a night out on the town celebrating Johnny's recovery and imminent return, as well as Johnny and Roy's belated fifth anniversary. Joanne had developed a bad sinus headache and stayed home, but encouraged Roy to go and give Johnny her love. Johnny's date, the lovely Tammy Livingston, was called in at last minute to work a shift in the ER, so both Johnny and Roy went alone.

As the group entered the restaurant, Johnny took notice of the band whom would be performing that night…an oldies band who specialized in playing music from the 1950's…and got an idea.

Sitting down at their table, all the men sat next to their dates, leaving Roy and Johnny to sit down next to each other at the end of the table. Hank's wife Suzanne was there, Mike Stoker's new girlfriend Lacey, Marco's date's name was Melanie, and Chet's date was a new nurse named Amber.

When the waiter took notice of the celebratory mood of the group, he innocently asked what the celebration was for.

Without thinking, Chet responded right away. "Roy and Johnny down there are celebrating their fifth anniversary together."

The waiter smiled and winked at both of the paramedics, who assumed that he was just being friendly. "Congratulations, you two. Five years?"

Johnny nodded his head. "Yeah…five years."

Over the next couple hours, the gang had a wonderful time. They ate a great meal and swapped stories about the last five years.

Calling the waiter over, Johnny turned and spoke very softly to him. "Could you do me a big favor…it would really mean a lot to me."

The waiter smiled at Johnny. "Sure…anything…what is it?"

"Could you go over to the band and ask them to play 'Smoke Gets in Your Eyes'?" Johnny then kiddingly added, "It's kind of our song."

"Oh no problem, at all. What's the dedication?"

"Dedication?" Without thinking much about it, Johnny answered, "To Roy from Johnny."

The waiter repeated the request. "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes…to Roy from Johnny."

Johnny nodded his head. "Yeah…thanks."

The waiter left and did as he was asked.

A few minutes later the lead singer got on the microphone. "Well…we have a special request. We have a special couple celebrating their fifth anniversary together…Roy and Johnny. This next song goes out to Roy from Johnny. Hey…before we start, why don't we have the special couple stand up so we can give you a hand? Come on fellas, don't be shy."

Roy quickly realized what was being implied, and became embarrassed. Johnny caught on to things a little slower.

The rest of the guys started to laugh hysterically at the realization that the waiter and band had somehow assumed, and wrongfully so, that Roy and Johnny were partners in a very different sense of the word.

After a few moments the band started to sing the song…'Smoke Gets in Your Eyes.'

Roy could only look at his partner and shake his head. "I'm going to kill you, Johnny. What possessed you to do this?"

Johnny looked innocently at his best friend. "What? Dedicate a song to you? It was a joke."

"How did they ever get the idea that you and I were some OTHER kind of partners?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know…don't look at me…*I* never implied it."

Stoker put in his two cents. "I think it was something that Chet said."

Chet's expression was one of surprise. "Me? What did *I* say?"

"When the waiter asked about what we were celebrating tonight, you told him that Roy and Johnny were celebrating their fifth anniversary together."

"So what? I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Roy shot Chet a slightly irritated look. "Well…now they think that me and Johnny really ARE a couple."

Johnny decided to take the whole thing in stride. "Well, Pally…they'd never believe us anyway…happy fifth, Partner."

Roy sighed and smiled. "Right back at you, Junior…happy fifth."

THE END


End file.
